Cat Wizard
The Cat Wizard is a foe and a summon in . They typically appear around Mystic Woods, though more pop up later on. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance (insert visual description) It can have any combinations of the swords and the shields shown. Overview A magic-using cousin of the Cat Warrior, the Cat Wizard retains its shield but gives up its physical attacks in favor of a variety of magical attacks. While their offensive magic is not very strong, they can heal and buff other foes, which can make them somewhat annoying if not dealt with quickly. Statistics With a shield: 5.04% per stack, up to 45.36% Without: 12.6% / 113.4% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 2.16% per stack, up to 19.44% Without: 5.4% / 48.6% With a shield: 4.32% per stack, up to 38.88% Without: 10.8% / 97.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} With a shield: 2.8% per stack, up to 25.2% Without: 7% / 63% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 1.56% per stack, up to 14.04% Without: 3.9% / 35.1% With a shield: 3.12% per stack, up to 28.08% Without: 7.8% / 70.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} Loses the shield if hurt by >20% of its max HP in a single hit. Attacks and Abilities |Notes3 = Also gives 3x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fire |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 22 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Thunder |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 22/2 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 5% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 115% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Ice |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 22 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 5% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Gust |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 22 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Wind |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 20% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Ivy |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 22 |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = Bio |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Defend |Target9 = Self |Element9 = None |StatusIcon9 = |Notes9 = Also gives 4x Bless on Hard or Epic difficulties (3x before the v2 update). }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit; * If it's Berserked, it lost its shield, or it used Defend last turn → Star Power (5/15), Heal (5/15), Fire (1/15), Thunder (1/15), Ice (1/15), Gust (1/15), Ivy (1/15) * Otherwise → Star Power (5/20), Heal (5/20), Fire (1/20), Thunder (1/20), Ice (1/20), Gust (1/20), Ivy (1/20), Defend (5/20). *Heal will always target the most damaged foe. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Fire (1/5), Thunder (1/5), Ice (1/5), Gust (1/5), Ivy (1/5). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Cat Ears (female hat). . }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes